The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a foot massage mat formed of rubber, plastics material or the like.
A great many pains in the feet and legs, but also in the spinal column and the like, are attributal to the fact that the foot within the shoe and when walking upon relatively unyieldable surfaces or floors, cannot be naturally loaded. Hence, there arise not only problems as concerns blood circulation but also myoatrophy, injuries to the joints, intervertebral injuries and many other illnesses. One of the important prerequisites for physical training, both for athletic and health reasons therefore resides in attaining an improvement, for instance by resorting to appropriate auxiliary means or aids, such as for instance massages.